Love's Secret
by lady pearl2005
Summary: Summary coming soon


Love's secret

(Heero and Relena)

Chapter one: Faded memories and secret meetings

_Love is the strongest force in the universe. It can overcome all obstacles that life throws your way. But when your love is a secret and the result of that love an even greater secret the test of trust and affections are put to the test._

"_Will I ever see you again?" a lone figure lay on the ruin bed after a night neither will ever forget or she hoped._

"_You know that there's a possibility that I will die in the next battle," Said man then proceeded to put on his pants that were thrown across the room._

"_I know but you should know how I feel about you," said woman clutched the bed sheet to her naked chest as she sat up on the bed._

"_Don't, don't say anything," said man's command fell on deaf ears for he heard his lover say the words he didn't want to hear her say._

"_I don't care, I love you and nothing will change the way I feel about you. I have no regrets, tonight was magical and even if you do regret what we did I will never regret." Said woman gasped as her lover forced her on her back as his lips scorched hers in a kiss that held so much fire behind it she felt like her soul was set ablaze._

"_Never, never will I forget this night nor will I forget this most precious gift you've given me. So don't think for a damn minute that what you and I did was out of desperation and fear. For the past few months you have clouded my mind and I have thought of no one else. Even if I do die in battle you should know that I love you too." The two lovers then proceeded to show each other their love once again and did not awaken until the first light of dawn shone._

_*one month later*_

"_You're what?!" Said man couldn't believe what he had just heard from the woman who had followed him to space and didn't miss her flinch mistaking his yell for anger._

"_I said I'm pregnant, about a month along. Please don't hate me, I'm sorry I let this happen and I still don't regret what we did that night and I promise if you want to leave-,"Said frightened woman was cut from her tirade as her lovers lips descended onto hers._

"_We're going to be parents, now I have a reason to complete my final mission. But you have to stay hidden?" Said man felt his lover shake as tears of joy, fear, anticipation and love fell from her eyes and onto his strong chest._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Can we really do it, can we really raise a child knowing what our lives will be like. I mean heaven knows what will happen after the war and…and…" Said woman just cried as her fear took over._

"_We'll think of something my love, so please don't cry. I promise that I'll protect both of you."_

_*eight months later in a small town hospital*_

_The sound of a baby's cry could be heard through the silent night as a small child was brought into the world after so many months._

"_He's here, our son is finally here." Said woman shed tears of joy for finally seeing the little treasure that she carried within her for nine months being held by her lover now husband._

"_He's perfect my love and you were wonderful." Said man bent down to kiss his wife's sweat covered forehead before handing their son to her so he could feed._

"_My love have you thought of a name to call him yet? He can't live without a name forever love." Said woman looked at her husband as she feed her newborn son being attentive of any small matter that might harm or frighten him._

"_I was thinking of Kenji…Kenji…"_

"Relena wake up sleepy head!" Relena jumped from her chair as Duo and Hilde woke her from her slumber.

"Man this is the third time this week that you've been daydreaming at your desk Relena. Are you sure you're alright. You look as though you haven't been sleeping much at home. Have you been working late at night again?" Hilde heard the door open and saw Heero walk in with two cups of coffee and what looked like more paper work for Relena. It was well past closing time for the others, but as the Vice Foreign Minister there's no such thing as a nine to five work day. The same could be said for Heero since he was one of Preventers top agents he too had his fair share of late nights with paper as well.

"Hey Heero, I was wondering where you've been since last night. We missed you at Quatre's party. Hard to believe that Quatre's going to be a dad in seven months with twins no less." Duo held his wife by the waist as he sat down in one of the chairs in Relena's spacious office.

"I know I'm sure both he and Dorothy are very happy. We all know Quatre's sisters are happy since they just found out that they're going to be aunts and have yet to stop arguing about who gets to be the first Godmother." Relena just laughed along with Duo and Hilde before going over what was scheduled for the next few days. Before long the sun began to set further signally that it was time to go for Duo and Hilde.

"Hey we'll see you two tomorrow, Hilde and I have dinner reservations tonight so we'll catch you two later. Just try and get some sleep guys remember you two are only human not machines. That goes double for you Heero. I don't think Une can stand dealing with a cranky Heero first thing in the morning. That and I don't think she likes the idea of having to patch up the many holes in the wall thanks to you shooting off your gun at every intern we send to make sure you're up." Duo then proceeded to drag his wife out the door thus leaving Heero and Relena alone to finish their paper work without having their friends hovering over them.

"I'm so happy for Quatre and Dorothy aren't you Heero?" Relena saw Heero nod his head while sipping his coffee.

"It's hard to believe that a few years ago she actually ran him through with a sword and now she's having his children, but I'm happy for Quatre and Dorothy." Relena then took a sip of her coffee unaware that Heero had locked the door and now stood behind her and proceeded to rub her shoulders.

"Is that really how you feel Relena or are you hiding behind a smile like you've been doing since five years ago?" Heero's hands then proceeded to wander beyond her shoulders to her waist where they rested as Heero began to nibble on her ear.

"I heard you were sleeping at your desk again this afternoon. Love you need to tell me if I'm too much for you at night. Besides I was a little rougher than normal last night and I'm sorry." Heero felt Relena kiss him on his cheek before giving him a genuine smile that made his heart soar higher than Wing Zero.

"No you were beyond wonderful my love, besides I was the one that tempted you in the first place. And as I told you before I have no regrets. Last night was intense but I wonder what brought out that side of you last night. Could it be that one of the delegates was trying to push their son on to me in hopes that we'd marry some day or was it just because you wanted to shot him knowing you couldn't," Relena shrieked with laughter that sounded like bells to Heero as he lifted her into his strong arms while positioning her in his lap while he sat in her comfy desk chair.

"It's a little bit of both Relena just add in a little work related stress along with some sexual frustration to make it complete, besides you and I are long overdue for a vacation. And I have the proper motivation that will help hurry our vacation along," Heero then pulled out a letter that made her smile as bright as the sun itself.

"It would seem our little treasure misses us as well and I know you miss him too. I know being separated from him is making you sad Relena but I promise this will be the last year that we'll be apart." Heero felt Relena snuggle into him crying silent tears of sorrow as she slowly drifted to sleep while Heero spoke.

"I'll read you the letter love just rest,"

'_Dear mother and father,_

_Today was another fun day, today I learned about the Edo period of Japan. It was so amazing and scary too but I wasn't frightened one bit. I also learned how to make mother's favorite shortbread cookies. Of course a few of them were burnt but some came out alright. I really miss you ka-san, tou-san but I know that I'll see you soon. Also I made a new animal friend. He's a red and white husky puppy dog with blue eyes. He's really fast like he's flying on wings so I called him Tsubasa. He's real sweet and likes vegetable soup and wild fish. Mr. Norman said that dogs are very loyal and protective of children like the legend of the Fu dogs you told me last year. I can't wait to see both you and mother and I love you both very much,_

_Your little boy, _

_Kenji Alexander Yuy_

As Heero finished reading their son's letter he noticed that Relena had fallen asleep. With gentleness that only Heero knew he picked up his sleeping wife of five years and placed her on the couch that he had insisted that she put in there months ago.

'_I promise Relena we'll be the family that you've dreamed of for years. Just have a little more patience, everything will be fine.' _ Heero then put the blanket that was on the back of the couch around his sleeping princess then went back to Relena's desk to use the vid-phone to make a very important call.

"Norman." An elderly distinguished man with both a mustache and an eye patch on his left eye appeared on the screen in front of Heero. This man was Norman an old friend of Pagan who Heero and Relena hired years ago to watch and protect Kenji in their absence.

"Yes Master Yuy how may be of service."

"I need to know how Kenji is really doing. You know how he is when it comes to telling us the truth. I have a funny feeling that he's hiding something from us but doesn't want us to worry."

"He has his mother's kind and gentle heart sir, but I'm glad you called. It would seem that there are several new boys in his class and they've taken to mocking him about how you and Miss Relena are never around for him."

"Bullies, it figures he wouldn't tell us about that."

"Please understand sir he only wishes for you to be proud of him. You are aware that he has seldom human friends and a variety of animal friends, including Tsubasa." Norman heard his master chuckle for a few minutes before answering him.

"Yes and it seems that he's taken a liking to this dog so I don't see any reason he can't keep it. But don't let him know about that just yet. But on to pressing matters, in the past few days there has been negative activity in the Tokyo area that involves a group of terrorist trying to start something, Norman did you find out anything about these guys?"

"As a matter of fact I did sir, but I'm afraid you won't like what I have to tell you."

"Tell me all that you know Norman, I fear that these guys are getting a little too close to home and I don't want Relena to worry any more than she is now. She has enough worry with several conferences to worry about and meeting with several delegates from the colonies as well."

"Just as busy as ever right sir, it amazes me how she can handle all of that and still be a wife and mother in secret. This makes me wonder how you've kept this secret from your most trusted friends along with Young Master Kenji very existence sir."

"Norman do you know the reason why Relena and I chose to keep Kenji a secret along with our marriage?"

"It's a thought that has crossed my mind on occasion several times sir but I just chose never to voice it."

"The reason we kept not just Kenji but our marriage a secret is to protect ourselves and to protect Kenji as well. He's young and doesn't need to be in the media's eye. It seems like the paparazzi have nothing better to do than harass politicians and their families. We want our son to have a peaceful life far away from politics, strife and the usual gun slinging mad man. But most of all I want to protect him from the evils of my past. It seems that my past is coming back to haunt me and I don't want Kenji to caught in the crossfire nor do I wish for him to learn of my bloodstained past just yet. I want him to remain as innocent to the world as long as he can. And until he asks I don't want him to know."

"Understood sir, but there is something else that I wish to ask of you."

"And what is that Norman," Heero was surprised when he saw his son pop up from out of nowhere holding what looked like a giant bamboo shot.

"Is this bamboo big enough for the Tanabata festival this year Tou-san?" Kenji surprised both Norman and Heero but made both smile none the less.

"It's perfect son, but aren't you supposed to be in bed right now? I know for a fact that you still have school for two more weeks before summer vacation." Heero saw his son blush before moving the bamboo out of the way to talk to him.

"I know but I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What's on your mind son," Heero then saw his son look somewhat confused and frightened and was shocked by what he said next.

"Daddy, remember when you told me to be wary of strangers and people that seemed weird well two weeks ago I began to notice a strange man hanging around the schoolyard. He didn't do anything or come near any of the students but he was always writing something down on a notepad. I know it's not right to judge people right off the bat but there was something not right about him. You always told me to trust my instincts and well my instincts were telling me to call you and let you know. Did I do the right thing daddy?" Kenji was surprised by what his father said next.

"Kenji you did the right thing by telling me, and I assume you told your teachers about him as well,"

"Yes sir, I did tell my teachers and they're keeping a close eye on this man."

"Good boy, you did the right thing by following your instincts since you don't know if this man could be trusted or not. I'm very proud of you Kenji."

"Thank you daddy," Heero then saw his son yawn causing Heero to smile at his son.

"Now I believe it's time for you to go to bed Kenji. Goodnight and remember that your mother and I love very much."

"Goodnight daddy, I love you too. Give mommy a kiss for me."

"I will son, now off to bed and Norman I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Of course goodnight sir,"

"Goodnight Norman," Heero than cut the link and turned to see his wife still asleep only part of her blouse had come undone. Thus giving Heero a view of the golden chain which held her wedding ring he had given her years ago. He too held a golden chain around his neck that held his wedding ring too and not a day goes by that he doesn't thank heaven for the three gifts she gave him five years ago; her heart her soul and his wonderful son. But now Heero had another problem to worry about. The man his son had described could pose a problem and it was time to call in a little extra security until both he and Relena brought Kenji back with them.

'_Relena's not going to like this but I'm not taking any chances. Besides she'll forgive me once I surprise her in the morning. Besides she and I are due for a vacation and no one would mind us disappearing for the next three months but we'll worry about that later. Right now sleep is sounding real good right about now. But for now I don't think we'll be leaving this office for the rest of the night.'_ Heero then moved Relena to lie on his chest and allowed him one of the few chances he had to hold his sleeping wife without having to worry about being disturbed by the outside world. One of which was his brother-in-law who was going to kill him when he found out the truth but Heero would worry about that later. Right now his wife's lithe body and steady breathing brought him to a peaceful slumber.

Meanwhile half way across the world, evil lurks and has its eyes on ruining the life of Heero Yuy.

"So what did you find out?"

"You were right, the boy is his son. You'd half to be blind or stupid not to know who his father is."

"That may be true but it's the fact that we know who his father is that brings up a problem. The boy no doubt informed his teacher of your presences at the school and I have a funny feeling that he's also informed his father also, which means we must move quickly before that bastard finds out about us."

It would seem that Kenji was right not to trust this strange man. Now it would seem that he and his boss have plans for the small boy and Heero. But that is a tale for another day.

*To Be Continued*


End file.
